Obsessĭo
by Manzanita Roja
Summary: A Naruto le habían costado años, sudor y sangre traer a Sasuke de vuelta. No permitiría que nadie se le acercase. Sasuke le pertenecía, él se lo había ganado. -NaruSasu-.


_Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto._

_._

**Obsessĭo**

**.**

Capítulo Único

**.**

Naruto necesitaba a Sasuke.

No porque Sasuke fuese su íntimo amigo y su rival. No. Era algo mucho más profundo que eso. Lo supo cuando le vio salir con aquél tipo de cabello blanco- rozando el celeste- semidesnudo y con su acompañante rozándole la mano derecha con la propia.

Naruto había sentido celos.

Recordó su ansiedad y el verse a sí mismo tocando la piel de Sasuke, sintiéndola suave y transparente bajo su tacto. Deseó más que nunca que se le acercara y sentir su aroma contra su nariz, diciendo su nombre con voz ronca como alguna vez lo había hecho. Esa vez quiso decirle _qué rayos crees que estás usando_, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Le gustaba verlo así.

Aquella vez que le había devuelto a la aldea pudo, por primera vez, sentir la nariz de Sasuke contra la suya, restregándose para darse calor aquél invierno. Claro, el moreno estaba inconsciente, pero Naruto no se iba a negar el deseo de hacerle un gesto cariñoso, uno que había deseado por más años de los que él mismo jamás pensó que podría aguantar.

Para cuando se hallaban ya en la aldea, Naruto sintió un cierto retorcijón cuando varias chicas se acercaron al Uchiha con interés. No le gustaba que se aprovecharan. A él le había costado traerlo de vuelta, lo justo era que estuviera con él.

Naruto desarrolló una posesividad para con Sasuke que a él mismo le causó escalofríos cuando le dijo a Sakura _no te acerques a él_ cuando ella intentó curarle una herida que se había hecho en el abdomen luego de una misión –después, claro, de que la Hokage lo nombrara nuevamente miembro activo de la aldea y no traidor-.

Comenzó por sentirse realmente molesto cuando las misiones duraban demasiado, tanto para él como para Sasuke. Alegaba que _Sasuke sigue siendo un gennin, sus misiones no deberían durar meses, _pero aún así Tsunade hacía oídos sordos a sus quejas. En el fondo, sabía que ella a veces lo hacía a propósito; sabía de sobra que para ella su obsesión con Sasuke era totalmente fuera de lugar.

Pero Naruto se sentía con derecho sobre el moreno. Le había costado tanto sudor, tanta sangre, tantas víctimas y tanto dolor y decepción para él mismo que no podía evitar querer estar con su más preciado trofeo.

Sabía que Sasuke sospechaba algo, pero se sentía bien el saber que no hacía nada al respecto. No quería darle explicaciones, sin embargo, Sasuke no compartía la misma devoción de compartir el tiempo juntos tanto como él. No, parecía más bien molestarle.

Naruto supo el porqué de ello cuando los meses pasaron y aquél extraño de cabellos blancos se había aparecido por Konoha un día cualquiera. Sasuke se lo había traído.

_Ellos sí pasaban tiempo juntos_, se dijo Naruto un día que los vio caminar por la aldea. Sasuke solía hacer eso con él.

Casi podía sentir como la boca se le llenaba de espuma de la pura rabia, el verlos tan campantes mientras él, que había luchado, se quedaba solo. Sin Sasuke.

-Déjalo ya. Si mal no recuerdas, él quería matarte en un principio- le había dicho Sakura luego de que el pelinegro le hubiese ignorado.

Pero Naruto sabía que Sasuke jamás había hecho el intento de matarlo realmente, y si hubiese querido, ya lo habría hecho. Sabía que Sasuke le había besado en el Valle del Fin y quería más. Quería mucho más.

Uno de aquellos días había sentido una punzada especialmente dolorosa cuando había escuchado que había sido sutilmente reemplazado por ese tal Suigetsu. Él no quería ser reemplazado.

Dentro de esa misma semana se había adentrado en el barrio Uchiha para reclamar su puesto, fuese cual fuese, pero era al lado de Sasuke. Quería con todo su ser que aquél chico tiburón de repente sufriera una dolorosa combustión espontánea y no volviera a cruzársele en el camino. Mucho menos en el camino de Sasuke.

Se había aferrado a la idea de hacer volver a Sasuke una vez y lo haría volver de nuevo, porque era necesario para que Naruto pudiese respirar.

Pero Naruto no esperó encontrarse con la imagen que se le presentó cuando llegó a la casa de Sasuke.

Éste mismo estaba apoyado contra la pared, completamente desnudo mientras Suigetsu –sintió un sabor metálico en la boca al pronunciar ese nombre en su cabeza- le penetraba a un ritmo frenético y profundo que Naruto casi pudo jurar que Sasuke quería gritar.

Mientras observaba la escena sólo pudo notar cómo la sangre de un momento a otro se le había vuelto espesa y el corazón le pedía ayuda para palpitar. Se sintió sofocado, encabritado y lloroso.

Lo que más recordó de aquél día, además de aquella nauseabunda imagen, fue que Sasuke se percató de que le había estado mirando tener sexo con el tiburón. Sí, Sasuke le había mirado directamente a los ojos al llegar al orgasmo y Naruto se había sentido caliente y sorprendido.

Recordaba que su aturdimiento había sido tan fuerte que se había encerrado una semana completa en su departamento y había destruido la mesa de centro con sus propias manos de la pura rabia. Él _debía_ ser el primero de Sasuke.

Luego de todo aquello, comenzó a evitarlo con su vida. Dejó de caminar por las calles que sabía que el moreno frecuentaba y más cuando supo que el peliblanco se encontraba viviendo en la misma casa que _ese bastardo desagradecido_.

Pero lo de evitarlo había durado sólo unas semanas apenas, cuando se les fue encargada una misión de rango B junto a Sakura y Kakashi. Naruto no pudo hacer más acatar con la cabeza gacha, sin querer siquiera mirar a Sasuke a pesar de que había sentido la mirada helada éste posarse sobre él en repetidas ocasiones.

-Deberán cuidar de la hija de un señor feudal –les había explicado Tsunade con estoicismo-. Nada muy complicado para ustedes. La misión no debería tardar más de tres días.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke quizás alegaría el por qué de una misión de tan bajo rango siendo que ellos hasta hacía poco se les habían estado otorgando misiones clase A o S. Pero no había dicho una sola palabra.

Naruto recordó que durante el trayecto Sasuke le había rozado el brazo un par de veces, pero lejos de sentir esa sensación eléctrica que había sentido tantas veces por sus roces; había sentido algo que le supo a amargura. Quiso decirle que no le volviera a tocar, que él no quería ser el maldito reemplazo de Suigetsu mientras ellos se encontraban lejos.

Naruto ardía por dentro cada vez que recordaba el cuerpo de Sasuke siendo estampado contra la pared.

La obsesión de Naruto había adaptado matices de rabia y dolorosas ganas de hacer daño. Pero pronto se decía _no, tú no eres así, debes calmarte_ y así lo hacía.

Aquella noche tuvieron que acampar en medio del bosque. La aldea de los Espinos quedaba bastante lejos y ya se sentían agotados con aquél viaje.

Naruto recordó que aquella vez lo suyo era el completo mutismo y se había alejado un poco más de el resto para descansar. También recordó que esa noche no pudo hacerlo, porque Sasuke se le había acercado para dormir. Recordó la expresión vacía de su compañero cuando se volteó para decirle que se fuese al cuerno y le dejase dormir en paz.

-Tienes mucho bosque, ¿por qué no te pierdes algo más allá? –le había gruñido. Seguramente extrañaba dormir pegado a Suigetsu. No se había percatado de cómo los puños se le cerraban inconscientemente bajo el saco de dormir.

-Porque me da la gana recostarme aquí, idiota.-Sasuke se instaló elegantemente del lado derecho de Naruto y éste sintió como la presión se le agolpaba de manera abrazadora en la cara.

-Sí, seguro –había escupido con resentimiento.

Naruto recordó que horas más tarde y luego de ignorar a Sasuke, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía algo envenenado con respecto al moreno del saco contiguo.

Apenas había decidido levantarse para tomar aire fresco cuando sintió un gemido detrás suyo que le erizó el bello de la nuca. Provenía de Sasuke.

Había sentido la indecisión sobre voltearse a ver qué demonios sucedía. Realmente no quería encontrarse con otra imagen de aquellas que le habían molido cerebro a patadas durante varias semanas.

-Naruto…

Aquél jadeo hizo que se volteara casi en la inmediatez.

Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que llevaba pensando en años sobre Sasuke se había comparado con aquella imagen que tenía frente a él.

Era Sasuke con los pantalones bombachos por las rodillas- al igual que su ropa interior- y un miembro erecto apuntando hacia él, con la punta ligeramente húmeda y una de las blancas manos de su dueño apretándole con delicia. Los ojos –los malditos ojos- del pelinegro tenían un brillo pícaro y deseoso que hicieron que Naruto se quisiera hundir en ellos y reclamarlos como suyos, como tantas veces lo había deseado.

El aire se le había quedado atorado en los pulmones cuando Sasuke le había tomado una mano con suavidad y la había puesto sobre su dureza, incitándole a masturbarle.

-Hazlo- le había susurrado Sasuke con un deseo tan intenso que pudo sentir cómo su propia entrepierna empezaba a dolerle de lo tiesa que estaba.

Esa vez, Naruto había arrancado unos gemidos exquisitos de la boca del moreno, sobre todo cuando le hizo venirse repetidas veces en su mano. La última vez que Sasuke se corrió Naruto había llevado una de sus manos a la boca y había lamido extasiado la semilla del Uchiha. Éste le había dedicado una mirada cargada de excitación antes de voltearse para dormir.

Aquella noche Naruto volvió a reclamar a Sasuke como suyo con más vehemencia que nunca.

Quizás nadie jamás se habría imaginado a Naruto en faceta recelosa, y a veces ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que todo se encontraba casi fuera de control. Se había sentido tranquilo cuando, casi llegando a los terrenos del señor feudal, Sasuke le había vuelto a rozar el brazo.

Naruto nunca podría olvidar a Sasame, la princesa a quien tenían que cuidar. Tenía cabello negro lacio y sus ojos eran grisáceos con un toque de desolación que Naruto sólo podía comparar con Sasuke. La chica era hermosa.

-Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar los alrededores. Naruto, Sasuke, ustedes se quedarán aquí en caso de que hubiese problemas en lo interno. Haremos el cambio mañana.

Naruto había pensado que Kakashi sabía que él no habría aceptado no estar en la misión con Sasuke, nunca. Ellos no podían separarse, no.

Apenas habían entrado a la habitación con la muchacha, Naruto se había imaginado cómo sería tener a Sasuke tal y como lo había tenido Suigetsu. Habría sido húmedo, sensual y cariñoso. Habría sido de él.

La envidia le había corroído las arterias con cosa de segundos.

-Déjame respirar.

Sasuke se lo había dicho con una suavidad tan grande que lo sintió como seda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en aquella gran habitación estaban en un rincón, sentados y bastante juntos.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo alejarme de ti.

Aquello molestaba a Naruto. A Sasuke no debería gustarle _respirar_, no debería estar lejos de él. Sin embargo, lo hacía.

Esa vez Sasuke había salido de la habitación y no había vuelto. No lo seguiré, se dijo, y se volteó hacia la princesa que se encontraba sentada del otro extremo de la habitación. No pudo descifrar en qué momento se había acercado a ella y habían dando a rienda suelta sus lenguas para hablar de todo.

Ese sí era él, pensó. Era él quien se relacionaba bien con las personas.

Naruto supo que era tarde cuando las luces se apagaron y todo había quedado en absoluto silencio. También supo que cuando la mujer frente a él le había comenzado a besar, no se supo negar porque él pensaba que ella poseía la misma belleza que Sasuke.

Aquella noche de misión Naruto había perdido su castidad con Sasame, pero a los de él, la había perdido con Sasuke. Incluso cuando tocó los senos de la mujer pensó en los fuertes pectorales del moreno y su torso marcado. Se había visto a sí mismo intentado buscar algo en su entrepierna para poder masturbarle, pero no, no había nada más que una hundida suavidad.

Todo aquello lo había visto con Sasuke. Su nombre había salido de sus labios cuando se corrió en el piso de la habitación.

Aquellos días Naruto los calificó como confusos.

Sasuke no le había mirado durante toda la misión, incluso cuando tuvieron que batallar contra los ninjas que habían amenazado con secuestrar a Sasame. Incluso cuando se despidieron, Sasuke se había puesto detrás de todos, lo más lejano posible de él.

Volvieron a acampar otra noche y Sasuke durmió del otro extremo de Naruto.

Aquella vez, cuando ya se habían instalado nuevamente en Konoha, Naruto había sentido una tirante necesidad de tocar los brazos de Sasuke. Sin embargo, éste ya se había devuelto a casa cuando estuvo por rendirse a su deseo y Naruto no iba a seguirlo.

Por supuesto, iría a ver a su adorado Suigetsu.

Ahí, parado en medio de una de las calles, Naruto había pensado que lo mejor para él era confiar en que Sasuke algún día llegaría a sus brazos, pero por el momento, le dejó. Sasuke tenía al otro imbécil y él quería toda la tención de Sasuke, no parte de ella.

Se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke nunca se comportó con él como esperaba que lo hiciera. Esperaba demasiado, seguramente. Quería un gesto amistoso. Cariño.

Cariño que otro bastardo que no había hecho nada por Sasuke estaba recibiendo.

La rabia que había sentido se había apoderado de él de un segundo a otro, tomándole de pies a cabeza y había mandado a la mierda todo eso de mantenerse detrás del telón

Para entonces había dejado ese fugaz pensamiento de calma y había sentido que enloquecía. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sasuke.

Había golpeado el poste de luz junto a él y había corrido por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la casa del moreno y no había llamado a la puerta, simplemente había entrado.

Sasuke había estado bebiendo té en la oscuridad de su hogar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Dobe?

-Lo mataré –había siseado Naruto con ira y los ojos enrojecidos.

-No está.

-No me importa. No lo quiero aquí.

Naruto había estado temblando para ese entonces. El olor de la otra sabandija había marcado todo el territorio que abarcaba el hogar de Sasuke y sintió unos celos que le hicieron morderse la lengua y escupir sangre.

-Deberías calmarte.

Pero Naruto no se había calmado.

-No lo volverás a ver. Te lo prohíbo.

Esa noche Naruto había plantado a Sasuke contra la pared y contra el piso, y contra la mesa y contra el lavabo y contra muchas cosas más, tal y como lo había hecho Suigetsu esa vez. Pero Naruto supo que había marcado a Sasuke en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo supo cuando el otro se había volteado a mirarle, no con esa mirada vacía que solía tener, si no que tenía un sentimiento que no supo descifrar. _Quizás es amor_, había pensado.

Esa noche Naruto creyó que Sasuke siempre le había preferido a él.

Las noches para Naruto se habían convertido la cúspide de la felicidad, la satisfacción única de su obsesión.

Naruto necesitaba de Sasuke y él se había encontrado ahí.

No había sido hasta dentro de unas noches cuando Suigetsu había aparecido de vuelta provocando la reacción que Naruto estaba seguro que a Sasuke le había dolido.

Aquella noche Sasuke había estado de misión y Naruto había permanecido mirando la televisión en la casa del primero.

-Sasuke es mío – le había dirigido una mirada de odio asesino y la sangre, espesa, recorría sus venas cargadas de deseo de desmembración.

Recordó la sonrisa de Suigetsu, prepotente.

-Ha sido mío más veces.

Luego de aquello, Naruto había matado a Suigetsu.

No había visto a Sasuke desde entonces, pero desde su celda tenía la esperanza de que saldría de ahí y el moreno estaría ahí para él. Porque saldría de ahí, si, y sabía que ahora que Suigetsu no estaba Sasuke sería sólo de él y de nadie más.

Había valido la pena el esfuerzo después de todo.

.

* * *

.

Se me ocurrió que Naruto debía estar totalmente loco para seguir a Sasuke por tantos años y ¡pum! Apareció el fic. Ha quedado muy cortito la verdad, pero ha salido en medio de el capítulo de Hit the road que aún estoy escribiendo (para quienes lo leen, REALMENTE les pido disculpa por estarme tardando tanto, pero se me han mezclado las ideas y he tenido que hacer cambios).

Defiendo al Naruto seme, ¡por siempre!


End file.
